DOMINATED
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: The title of domination is a 'must have' between gay couple Gareki and Yogi. Read and find out the love, lust, and heated night they have together as they demand the title of domination.. Rated M boyxboy/ GAREKI X YOGI LEMON


The night at the bar had been a crazy one. I had gotten myself in yet another fight unscathed. But drunk. I didn't know how it worked out so well for me. But I could hold my alcohol some what well.

I may have been drunk but I was aware, some what. I blame that for keeping myself out of the hospital.

"I don't want you going back there." Came the voice of my boyfriend of two whole years, Yogi.

He held me with one arm wrapped underneath my shoulders while my arm was slung around his neck. He supported me as we walked through the door of our darkened apartment at midnight.

"You know you can't keep me away." I slurred. He flicked on the lights and revealed the two couches on either side of a coffee table in our family room.

He walked me over and sat me down on the couch. "I'll force you to," he said sternly before turning away from me to go in the small kitchen to get me a glass of water. "Honestly, Gareki. I can't believe you keep doing this. One of those fights will end you up in—"

"The hospital. " I interrupted aggravated. "I know,Yogi. You tell me this every time."

He turned off the faucet once the clear glass was filled. "No, not the hospital. Jail is what I was going to say." He walked back over to me. "And you wanna know what'll happen then?" He handed me the glass and I took a minuscule swallow from it, not feeling thirsty at all.

"I don't want to know." I sighed.

He crossed his arms frowning at me before ignoring my request. "I won't be there to bail you out like I do with you every Saturday with this bar."

I placed the glass on the coffee table with a little difficulty with my blurred vision, but I managed. I sat back against the couch, slinging my arm on top of the cushion. "Maybe I won't need you to."

His jaw flexed and I could tell he didn't like that comment.

"I'm trying to look out for you, Gareki." His voice was hard.

"I appreciate that." I cocked my head. "But you're still not keeping me away. I need the adrenaline rush of fighting and booze. It's how I get through the week."

He shook his head pitifully at me before reaching back, picked up the glass of water from the coffee table, and handed it back to me." So my roll as your boyfriend doesn't get you through the week?" He sounded offended and if not surprised.

I took the glass and figured he wanted me to take a bigger drink. I reluctantly did so before answering. "It does but booze help me better."

He stared at me inflicted.

"That's just perfect." He grumbled. He didn't sound sincerely joyful more like disappointed. He sat down on the couch beside me, legs spread as he rested his elbows on his thighs. He put his head in his hands as he shut his eyes.

I watched him the entire time, feeling guilty for his mood. It wasn't fair to him, I knew. Especially after everything he'd done for me. All the good things.

I placed the glass of water on the coffee table and slowly leaned over to him. I lifted my hand and trailed it against his hair. I leaned down until my mouth was near his ear and whispered. "You know you're sexy when you worry about me." Like I had said, I was only half aware to what I was saying when I was drunk.

He pulled his head out of his hands and sat back against the couch and stared at me with a hard unfaltering glare. He pushed me away gently. "Gareki, you're drunk. You don't even know what you're saying right now." He still didn't sound happy.

"Believe what you want but I have you know that I'm half aware of what I'm saying. So there's a fifty- fifty chance it's true." I looked at him cockily.

I noticed and didn't miss the look of desire in his eyes as he looked at me. At that moment I was in need of his body against mine. He wanted me and I wanted him inside me. Two different needs all in one room.

I slowly leaned into him, lips parted as I focused my own desires in my eyes as well.

He cursed under his breath at my obvious insistence but it didn't go unnoticed. I blew out a short laugh against his neck. Finding it funny that he felt it was hard to resist me before pressing my lips against his neck in a lasting kiss.

"I know you want to do it just as badly as I do." I said quietly and seductively. He turned his head away from me but I grabbed his chin and gingerly turned him back to me. "Don't fight it. Just admit it," I said quietly.

His eyes searched mine and for sure he saw the want in them. He pursed his lips and pushed me away. "Like I said, you're drunk. Last time we had sex you were doing some weird shit. You were dominating me."

I leaned into him and smirked. "You liked it though. You came so many times~." I dragged out my words in a mocking tone in his his ear.

He visibly shivered and I saw a bit of red tinting his cheeks. I lost my seductive smirk and crawled on top of his lap, and leaned towards him. "Honestly I can tell you're getting turned on right now. There's no use in hiding it."

He glared at me. "Gareki,"he said as a warning. I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him. Hard and needy. He gasped closing his eyes.

His lips were soft and plump as we continued kissing. I pushed my hips close to his until they were pressed against one another.

I began to grind mine against his causing his eyes to widen. He jerked back from my lips and gasped again. " W-what are you. . ." he trailed off as he closed his eyes, jaw clenching.

He was holding back his moans. I could tell. "Please." He breathed.

I continued grinding against him. I could feel his member rising which motivated me to keep going without stop. "Please what?" I demanded softly.

"S-stop." He urged with difficulty.

I leaned down and licked his neck causing him to turn away, allowing more access for me. "We both know you don't want me to stop."

His cheeks turned redder as he opened his eyes and glanced at me with restriction. But the wall he was building up to hold back broke as I lifted his shirt and sucked his nipples.

Yogi whimpered as he threw his head back. "Ah Gareki~."

His chest moved up and down as he breathed heavily. He brought his head forward as soon as I pulled away from his chest.

We came face to face. Staring intently at one another. His eyebrows creased together as he tried to focus on me and not the grinding of my hips against his as the friction increased. My hand against his chest felt his heart beating wildly same as mine.

I felt his strong hand slid down the middle of my back before cupping around my ass as he pulled me further into him. Grinding harder. My lips parted as a short moan of my own escaped my throat.

It was becoming hard for me to focus on him to. I blinked slowly as he pressed his sweaty forehead against mine. Still staring strait into my eyes.

"You're lucky I love you or else I'd be pissed at you right now." He muttered against my lips. I felt his warm breath.

"I doubt you'd stay mad long," I said rationally.

He gave my ass another squeeze. "Yeah, but only because of your fine ass."

A wave of pleasure went up my lower regions from the deepness of his voice, pushing me slightly closer to the edge."Don't tell me that's the only reason?"

"Of course not." He kissed me, slowly, tenderly, and hotly.

I kissed him back as I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt. I pulled away from his lips and pulled my black T shirt over my head. I threw it off some where and tugged his shirt over his head as well before doing the same.

I looked down and saw the bulge in his pants as I moved against him faster, harder. I could feel his member throbbing against mine between the denim of our jeans and underwear.

He gripped my ass tighter as he began to breathe heavily again. I could feel heat between our legs and I moaned.

"Gareki." He sighed. "I'm about to. . ." he trailed off as he pressed his lips to mine. He hugged me against him as he trembled from his orgasm.

I stopped my movements against his hips as he hugged me. It wasn't enough space to keep moving so I was forced to hold my own orgasm. I felt it subsiding inside me and sighed in discontent against our connected lips.

A few seconds passed before Yogi stopped trembling. He panted lightly against my lips.

I assumed his high had went down now. He pulled his arms from around me and looked at me. "Sorry I had to do that." He breathed.

I found it odd that he'd apologize about his orgasm. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly he positioned my arms on his shoulders and put both of his hands under my thighs before standing up while lifting me. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall and I did the same with my legs around his waist.

"I didn't want you to cum yet. So I purposely held you like that so you wouldn't." He admitted.

I scowled at him, feeling annoyed that I'd missed out on releasing my sexual tension."You selfish son of a—"

"I have a better idea for your orgasm." He informed.

"What idea is that." I still sounded disgruntled.

"You'll see."

He carried me into our bedroom before turning and headed towards the bathroom that was next to our closet. He put me down once we were inside and I stood and watched as he flicked on the light switch.

He turned back to me as he smirked mischievously. "Ever expected us to have sex in the shower?"

My eyes widened and I could already feel my heart souring with excitement. My irked mood dissipating . "Are you serious?" I asked in skeptical enthusiasm.

He began unzipping his skinny jeans. "What does it look like?"

The atmosphere grew hot and heavy between us and I suddenly found myself craving for his touch, his body again. Apparently he must've read my mind because the next thing I knew he shoved me against the wall and forced his mouth against mine.

I immediately responded to his lips and kissed back as I urgently pushed his jeans down. He did the same to me but he took off my boxers as well and grabbed my member before moving his hand back and forth. I jerked back from his kiss, leaning my head back against the wall as a pleasured cry left my throat.

I braced myself against the wall as he leaned his body into mine closely until I could feel a hint of his breath against my neck.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He asked darkly as he moved his hand faster. I gasped holding my breath as I shut my eyes, still leaning my head back.

"Yes!" I admitted breathlessly. "Don't stop, please."

Everything around me was suddenly out of existence as I only focused on Yogi and what he was doing to me. I could only feel his hand and focus on my fast beating heart as I grew closer and closer to falling over the edge.

My face frowned up as I felt my member throbbing with a wave of ecstasy that surged up my abdomen like wild fire.

My hands lost themselves in my boyfriend's hair as he bit my neck again.

I cried out another moan.

I could feel it. A numbness reaching my lower regions. Colors splintered off in every hue behind my closed eyelids as my orgasm fell over me, nearing it's peak. I was going to cum and I was going to do it hard.

My body tensed as I opened my mouth to moan out my sexual tension but I was cut short as Yogi pulled his hand away from my member and once again my orgasm began to subside.

I opened my eyes, panting for breath. I saw stars floating in front of my vision. I found Yogi smirking at me again as he pulled his body away from mine and went to go turn the shower on.

I stood their trembling from my excitement. It took me a few seconds to register he had pulled his hand away before I could even cum. He had cut me off from reaching the edge twice!

I was angry again but mostly disappointed. "W-why?" I asked defeated.

"Not yet." Was all he said as he felt the sprinkling water raining down from the shower head, testing if it was getting warmer.

I leaned my head back against the wall. I just wanted to cum so fucking bad. It was frustrating me. "I was so close." I sighed.

"I know you were," he said smugly.

I glanced at the light attached to the sealing. "Why are you doing this?" My voice was weak, not holding the anger I wanted it to muster.

He looked at me and I turned my head back to him. "I'm the dominate one now." He informed flatly.

I stared at him in disbelief. " All this for that? I asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

I glared at him. "After this is over. I'm going to fucking kill you." I lied but I would be giving him some kind of punishment.

He just smiled, unaffected. "Just think of this as being revenge for the last time we had sex."

I didn't say anything just continued to ogle him with a glare.

He dipped his hand back under the shower before disposing his boxers. We both stood naked now. My eyes looked down and I inhaled slowly. Some times I got taken aback by his size. Why the hell did he have such a big d—

"Gareki?"

My eyes looked back up and saw his hand reaching out for me to grab. I took it as he stepped into the shower, pulling me in after him.

I closed the sliding door of the walk in shower behind me as Yogi pulled me into him under the hot water raining down on us. I savoured the feel of his toned chest against mine as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

The water instantly drenched my hair with constant small thuds of droplets. I felt him wrest his chin on my shoulder and I did the same with my arms wrapped around him, holding him close to me.

I closed my eyes and slowly heaved a sigh as his hand gradually slid down the curve of my spine until he reached my ass. His nails tracing down my skin sent goosebumps against my back with a ticklish sensation.

His hand slid against my ass before stopping at my thigh.

I felt my heart give a pulse of excitement. I wanted him badly even though he was here, hugging me, It felt like he was some where far off. I needed him closer. Inside me. My mind fogged over with love and lust. It felt like my heart was swelling in my chest from the strong emotions I was feeling.

The water wasn't helping much to smother those feelings. The warm droplets falling onto my skin as well as the steam made the scene snap with sexy seduction. It felt good against my body, causing me to become more aware other then stay in my drunken needs. I loved him even more at this very moment despite what he'd put me through.

My hands gradually traced against the smooth soft skin on his back. Coming down until they maneuvered around his waist, going down lower until I felt his member before wrapping my hands around it. I slowly began to move them back and forth, teasingly. He was already hard like me.

Ehm.

He grunted deeply close to my ear, still placing his chin on my shoulder.

I leaned up and bit his ear lobe lightly before whispering. "You're not the dominate one. I am."

As soon as the words passed my lips he pushed me against the shower door and forcefully kissed me. He pulled my hands away from his member before holding them against the door on either side of my head.

I kissed him back, closing my eyes. His tongue fighting with mine. I wanted him to keep kissing me but he pulled away leaving me begging for more."No you're not." He whispered as if he really wanted the title of domination. He leaned down and bit my bottom lip, dragging it out before letting it go and kissed me again, but fleetingly.

He traced his lips against my chin, moving down to my neck and reached my chest. He let go of my wrists and I dropped them down to my sides as I watched him kiss one of my pecks before dipping lower.

His lips trailed my hair line below my navel before reaching my erection between my legs. He pulled back and stared at it for a few seconds.

I watched him still. "What are doing." My voice came out wary.

He looked up at me and smirked wickedly. "Thinking about how much you're going to enjoy this."

I frowned in confusion. "What's that supposed to—" I jolted as he put his mouth around my member. My eyes widened as I inhaled a gasp. He went down on it and I braced myself against the door.

"Oh my God, Yogi!" I cried, trying to catch my breath from the shock.

He moved his head back and forth.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "I don't. . . I don't want to cum like this. I need you inside me." I pleaded. It was difficult for me to speak as I tried to focus on my words instead of the warmth of his mouth surrounding my member.

He stopped what he was doing. It was silent for a minute and only the constant pattering of water from the shower head field the silence. I sensed my boyfriend's presence in front of me now and opened my eyes. I saw his face and he had a hint of want crossing over it.

"Me too," He said finally. He leaned into me and whispered. "I'm going to pick you up. Okay? The same way we did before."

I nodded silently and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands placed themselves behind my thighs before hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I felt his member press against my entrance as I relaxed my back against the wall to support myself better. "You good?" I asked him, referring to the fact that he was holding me up.

"You're not heavy." He replied sincerely.

"Good." I whispered before closing the gap between us and kissed him. This was a different kiss though. It wasn't greedy or lust driven. It was passionate and affectionate, and slow. We both closed our eyes as we melted into one another's lips.

I held my breath as Yogi pulled away and stared at me. I instantly felt my heart melt with consideration for him. I could tell he loved me just by the was he was staring at me so closely.

"You deserve more. The best." He informed breathlessly against my lips, hotly. He sounded despondent.

I Blinked at him, wondering what he meant by that. But then it clicked to me. "You don't think you fit in the best category do you? For me?"

His violet eyes searched mine. He opened his mouth, hesitating on words." You said it yourself. You need to drink alcohol just to get through the week. What good am I?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him. Feeling disbelief that he thought he wasn't good for me. "What? Are you kidding? I've been with you two years and I'm practically having sex with you now. That's saying a lot if you're assuming that I think you're not the best for me. I would've been and left you if I did think you weren't any good for me."

He looked attentively at me. " I don't know," he began, " I still feel like I'm not good enough."

I slid my hand on his cheek. " You are the greatest good I've got in my life. Don't let my drinking get in the way of that. I love you," I offered seriously.

He smiled meekly before kissing me again. "I love you too." He sounded and expressed genuine relief that he meant something to me.

I pushed my wet hair away from my forehead before resting my hand back onto his shoulder. His smile slowly faltered as he gave me a more serious look that had seductive intention.

I read the look instantaneously and once I had I felt my prior sensation of lust fluttering in an excited pulse through my chest till it reached my lower regions. I felt myself throbbing in expectation and a needy urge to cum. I was suddenly obsessed with the thought that I grew even more aroused.

Hot droplets of water slid down my face as the shower head rained down from above us. I held my boyfriend tighter before closing in until I wrested my cheek against his. " Put it inside me." I breathed huskily.

His voice was mischievous as he understood what I was hinting. " It depends on how bad you want it."

"I want it so bad," I said slowly and desperately. I didn't want him teasing me anymore, I was fed up. "Please Yogi you can't keep—"

My eyes widened the same time as my mouth had gaped wide open. He pushed into me fast without relenting until he was all the way in. I felt him connect with my sensitive region and gripped his shoulders as I gasped. I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. I was shocked by his size and his quick unexpected actions.

Ignoring the small jab of pain I acknowledged the pleasure.

He didn't move as if he somehow knew I was adjusting to his size. Shear bliss came over me as I finally had him near me, inside of me. "S-so good." I managed to say weakly.

After a few seconds of waiting for me to adjust he pushed me further against the wall as he began to fuck me without waiting for my instruction. I moaned as he did me hard. The kind of love making I liked.

He hit me in my sensitive region over and over again. He undid me way too soon. I felt my mind fogging over from lust as I gripped onto each wave of arousal each time it surged through me.

"Yogi! Ple- please! Oh my G-God!" I cried in chopped up word play that sounded more like whimpers. I could feel my mind slipping to form coherent words. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the wall.

"It feels so good you can't even speak clearly." He muttered smugly at me. He thrust into me harder and I jolted my head back as I lost my breath again.

My nails dug into his shoulder as I cried from arousal. "S-shut up!"

He abruptly stopped moving his hips and my pulsing arousal stopped for the fourth time that night. By now I was trembling for the urge to cum. He dropped me to my legs before turning me around. He pushed me down with a hand placed on my back before entering me all over again.

Ohhwa! I moaned. "Don't stop!"

"Don't worry. I don't plan to this time. I'll let you cum like you deserve."

I opened my mouth to thank him but he grabbed hold of my member and moved his hand up and down along with his thrusts.

I pressed my hands and chest against the shower door. Listening to it rattle as Yogi fucked me hard against it.

I closed my eyes listening closely to all the sounds of sex in the room. It was wild and untamed, and I loved it. My body shook from my jolting arousal as Yogi pushed fast inside of me.

And soon I could feel it. The edge was nearing me. A harlequin of colors blotched behind my closed eyes in dull fades as a strong unrelenting wave of my orgasm fell over me like warm blanket.

My fingers clawed at the shower door as my legs weakened for what was to come.

Yogi sensed I was close and pulled me into a tight hug to hold me up as he continued to push faster into me.

"Gareki. I can't hold off for much longer. I'm going to cum!"

I hugged his arms that were wrapped around me. "Me too!"

"Cum with me." He insisted.

I nodded. I focused on his hips pressing against mine as his fast thrusting movements became sloppy. The edge was here and before I knew it, we both were falling over the edge hard.

We practically screamed each others names as we came together. I threw my head back against his shoulder. Warm fluid pumped inside of me before seeping down my legs and getting lost in the shower floor.

I'd cum all over the shower door in front of me. I shook harshly against my boyfriend. A full minute flew past as we both breathed heavily trying to regain our composures, still

gripping one another in a hug.

"Whose the dominate one now?" Yogi challenged, kissing my neck.

I sighed and opened my eyes before glaring at him from the corners. "You are." I grumbled in fake disappointment. I didn't care for the title any more, I would gladly give it to him if it meant he'd be like this during sex.


End file.
